


Giving the Gift of Goblins

by Infinite_Volume



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Cum Inflation, Cum feeding, Dildos, F/M, Goblin - Freeform, Goblins, Horse cock, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Large Cock, Milk, Minotaur - Freeform, Minotaurs, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sheath - Freeform, Squirting, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal Sex, bulge, excessive cum, excessive precum, genital sheath, horsecock, hyper, hyper cock, hyper cum, living condom, shortstack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: A minotaur's wife is out of town for his birthday, leaving his incredible sexual desires unmet. To keep him company until she can come back home to drain his balls, she orders her hubby a pair of goblin gals to serve as his 24/7 cocksleeves.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 74





	Giving the Gift of Goblins

**Author's Note:**

> This work was commissioned by @throw_away_yeti. The husband and wife characters in this work belong to him, and the roboticist belongs to @JigglyJiqqy

Late one Friday evening, once most of the city had either gone to sleep or retired indoors, a suit-clad minotaur hung his bartender's apron on the wall beside neon boards, upturned stools, and a shelf packed with half-empty bottles of fine liquor. He stood at eye-level with the high-up apron hook, just under seven feet up the wall. His golden hair draped over both his eyes like curtains obscuring the chocolate-brown, short-length fur on his face and the rest of his half-beast, half-man form. The long, straight strands that fell on either side of his snout were wrapped up with white fabric that formed two voluminous and paintbrush-shaped ends - the least he could do to keep his hair tamed during the work day. Pointed, ivory horns poked out from his bushy mop.

“Alright - that’s the last of it,” Siegfried narrated to himself. He let out a sigh, shaking off the exhaustion from closing up shop and reinvigorating himself for the short drive back to his house. “Time to head home.”

Stepping toward the door, turning off lights as he passed by the switches, the clacking of his slick, black shoes echoed off of the pub’s wood walls. The last switch to flick off for the night was the one that controlled the multicolor sign that shone out over the street advertising his businesses’ name: _Morgue Bar_. For a place set up in a historical and out-of-operation mortuary, business was pretty good. It was a good gimmick, and he prided himself on his service.

"I'll be back in a few days," Siegfried said from the doorway to his dark and empty tavern, like he was saying farewell to an old friend. "It's been a while since I've had a vacation."

After loosening the knot of his black tie, Siegfried shook off and threw his blue blazer over his shoulder to give his pecs some extra breathing room. After a long and busy day of pouring, mixing, entertaining, and occasionally acting as his family business's own bouncer, he felt like he might stop breathing if he didn't get that tight-fitting fabric off his chest. The white dress shirt that lay underneath was nearly just as tight; however, his shirt was a lot easier to burst open. All he needed to do was expand his chest to pop half of the buttons off their holes and let the underlying, rippling muscle out to breathe. The entire transformation, from trim and dashing, to rough and handsomely disheveled, took a matter of seconds. As he glanced around though, he was unhappily reminded that his usual audience wasn't around that night to enjoy the show or to cheer for a follow-up involving some below-the-belt fabric-ripping. His wife, Oro, was regrettably out on an impromptu trip.

Siegfried's much-loved soul mate would be out of town for a couple of days, so he'd be going back to an empty house that night. Under normal circumstances, he might have been able to take solace in the knowledge that his two adult daughters would be waiting for him, but they were gone too. Ronnie, the couples’ adopted daughter and the bar’s most popular waitress, and Sasha, their biological daughter and the business’s incredibly skilled bar-back. It wasn’t part of the family’s weekend plan for the bar to shut down for Siegfried’s birthday, but that’s just how it turned out with so many crucial members of staff out on leave. So sudden was the onset of this emergency trip that all three of Sieg's favorite women had to leave him to look after the house by his lonesome. It wasn't as if he didn't get to see them off, at least. The onset of the trip wasn’t _that_ sudden.

A good family friend had unfortunately run into some serious trouble in her lab. This friend, a roboticist named Dr. Ebunny, had apparently made some ill-advised changes in the programming of her latest line of commercial sex bots: all short, anthro-rabbit constructs with loving personalities and enormous cocks that flew off the production lines like hotcakes. Ronnie was crazy about these things – she even had one of the original models living in her bedroom as her pint-sized boyfriend and fuck toy whenever she felt like laying someone shorter than her. She like being able to pin a mate against her mattress on occasion.

Unfortunately for the doctor, the artificial intelligences running around the doctor’s lab weren’t their normal, courteous selves that endeared them so much to Ronnie and the rest of the Ebunny’s loyal customers. The meddling Ebunny had been doing with the latest line’s code had turned them all into ravenously horny beasts – lagomorph fuck-bots that practically jumped off the walls searching for holes to pound and wombs to cum in. Dr. Ebunny couldn’t pacify them all on her own, so she called in a favor to help get the situation under control. With all of the thick, lusciously curvaceous bodies of Oro and her daughters to hold the sentient sex-toys down, the doctor thought she just might be able to restore her creations to a less aggressive mode. If things didn’t get handled soon, they just might spill out of the lab and cause problems for the city. In hurried breaths on the phone with Ronnie, she told the family to expect at least a couple of days of “work” to get the whole thing under control.

Siegfried knew their friend needed all the extra help she could get, so he didn’t hold the decision against his family. The girls all headed out of the bar a couple hours before close: a quiet point in the early evening that Siegfried could handle on his own. Leaving her hubby with a sloppy kiss on the cheek – one that left a big red lipstick mark on his chocolate-brown fur – she promised that she’d make her absence up to him the second their return-taxi pulled into the home driveway. In the meantime, she told him, she’d “make sure he had a couple things to do for the weekend.”

Siegfried puzzled over the meaning of that phrase. What was Oro trying to say? It didn’t make much sense to him as he stood behind the bar a few hours before close, and it wasn’t making any more sense as he sat behind the wheel of his car. The entire drive home, Siegfried replayed the sentence over and over in his head. He kept the radio off as he contemplated its meaning. “ _A couple of things?_ ”

As his thoughtfully silent drive came to an end, reaching the driveway of his suburban home in the black of night, the car headlights flashed over a big, brown object sitting on his porch. It caught Siegfried a bit by surprise. From the tiny glimpse he got of it before the cone of his headlights passed it over completely, it looked like a cardboard box: A box a little over knee-height, and much too wide for the postal service to carry all the way from the street to his door. Once parked in the garage, Siegfried shut off the engine and stepped out into the front lawn. He walked straight to his door, stepping around the box so that he could flip the porch’s light switch and get a better look at this strange package’s exterior before carrying it inside.

The passing glance he got at the box at first hardly revealed a thing. Now that he was up close with a decently bright light above it, Siegfried could really see all of its unusual features. Visually, the first thing that jumped out to him this time was the big, white sticker slapped across the top. Right where the two ends of cardboard met, and where clear packing-tape held those ends together, were the sentences “ _OPEN IMMEDIATELY UPON DELIVERY_ ” and “ _DO NOT USE BLADES TO OPEN._ ” Whoever was responsible for packing this box up really wanted to make sure Siegfried knew those two things, if nothing else. In addition, on the box’s side was a symbol signifying which end to lay on the ground, a little plastic sleeve with what looked like a packing slip and, upon closer inspection…some pencil-sized holes?

At first, Siegfried thought this unusually large box might have a new mattress or something in it. Maybe it held a fancy edible-arrangement; something that really did need to be opened and enjoyed as soon as it got to your door. But the holes? Those threw the minotaur’s entire set of guesses right out the door. More intrigued now than ever, Siegfried lowered his face down to a couple of those holes. The wide squat he assumed just to get his seven-foot frame that low to the ground put his enormous bulge in the grass – his cloth-straining testes picking up some late-evening dew and blotting the navy fabric of his dress pants a more blackish shade. Much to Siegfried’s surprise, his head level with these curious little slots, he was able to pick up on some auditory and olfactory clues that finally connected most of the strange and seemingly disconnected visual elements of the box together. The things he noticed all but gave away exactly “what” was inside.

_“Hh-aaaaaah…Hgnnn…Ah!”_

Just on the other side of the thick, brown paper, he heard a tiny voice breathing softly but seemingly with great difficulty. It sounded rather feminine, especially the squeals it tried but failed to stifle between labored panting.

“ _Shhhhush!_ ” another girlish voice whispered sharply. “ _Get you’re a…Aa-aaaahct…T-toghethher…”_

That one sounded slightly different from the first. More disciplined too, though still obviously struggling to keep their composure.

Immediately following the arrival of the two little voices was a big hit of something wafting past Siegfried’s snout. It was intensely female…a special kind of scent he was all too familiar with. Notes from it brought forward strong memories of his honeymoon with Oro – the two of them secluded themselves in the hotel room for nearly a day, filling the place with the aroma of sex, their sweating bodies smacking against one another. Whatever was packed in there – though at this point, it was clearly a matter of _whoever_ was packed in there – they were clearly in some sort of heat. A smell like that doesn’t get worked up from just sitting in boring innocence. Someone was dripping girlcum in there like a leaking facet. Sieg’s detection of this got him worked up, too. As he came to understand more and more about the contents of this package, his girthy horsecock started poking out of its sheath, pushing the zipper of his specially-tailored pants forward a couple inches to dig even more of his bulge into the wet, tingling grass below.

Siegfried’s heart beat hard against his chest – so loudly that he worried the lasses in the box might be able to hear it. Despite his concern, they didn’t seem to make any mention of him. Perhaps they were too distracted by whatever was going on inside of that box to pick up on such subtle stimuli from the “outside world.” As he clenched his fists to try regaining his composure, he inspected the packing slips in the clear-plastic sleeve on the top of the box. Maybe a little bit of reading would calm him down. Siegfried was very excited – he’d readily admit to it, too – he was just ever-so-slightly concerned with the image he might be portraying to the neighbors if they saw him pantsless and hanging brain with his hooves in the grass at 10PM.

When his fingers tapped the upper side of the box to rip the papers out of their sleeve, the voices inside of it squeaked in surprise.

 _“Eep! I-is he here?_ ” One whispered.

“ _Easy, Sieg…”_ the self-moderating minotaur thought to himself.

There were two papers in the packing sleeve pouch: One actual packing slip that listed the “items” inside, and a mighty fancy looking envelope that was hidden behind the other bland looking sheet of printer paper. He stood back up to open them, giving his knees a little break and pulling his swelling tumescence out of the grass. The envelope was addressed to him and from Oro, though it wasn’t in her handwriting. It looked like it was printed by a computer, as did the text on the card inside. The front reminded him of a business card; metallic-green cursive text that read “ _Green Sleeves_ **”** stretched from edge-to-edge with a phone number at the bottom, all laid over a slick and minimalist design of what looked like a fertility goddess-shaped figure. The silhouette’s wide, motherly hips stretched out almost as wide as the large-font lettering, taking up an incredible amount of real-estate on the card’s front. Opening it up, a brief, personalized letter had been printed inside. It read:

“Hi, hubby! I’m so, so sorry that I had to leave you alone on your birthday weekend! I’ll be missing you just as much as you’re missing us the entire time we’re away, and I’ll be aching for your love every second. Even I don’t think I can handle you if you’re backed up two days though, so I bought you a little bit of help! You know how we’ve been talking about bringing in a cute little goblin gal for a threesome, right? I know their squishy, short bodies just rile you up! I’ve been doing a lot of research on them to surprise you for your birthday, and this “Green Sleeve” company will apparently bring them right up to our doorstep! I hope they keep you company for a couple days – don’t forget to save some Sieg for me too when I come back on Monday!

-Your loving wife, Oro”

Underneath his lover’s note was a supplemental blurb from the company that outlined everything that came in the package Oro had bought him. It was the same info that was on the packing slip, just structured in a little more easily digestible of a format and with added instructions for care: Two goblins, one of “veteran” level experience, and one “newbie.” Highlights from the care instructions that caught Siegfried’s eyes were as follows:

“Feed your goblin at least 1L (or ¼ gallon) of semen per day, or supplement semen intake with water and solid foods.”

“Do not obstruct your goblin’s airways for longer than 6 continuous minutes.”

“Please re-plug your goblin with the silicone instruments they were packaged with before our pick-up service is scheduled to retrieve them.”

“To extend your rental period, please visit our website or call our service center.”

“Feel free to use your goblins in any way that does not conflict with the instructions above – for as long as your rental period lasts, your goblin is yours to do with as you please!”

Siegfried was in a trance for the entire read. When he’d finally taken in everything on the letter, he suddenly became aware of how hot his face and body felt. His cheeks and forehead were burning up in flustered excitement. As he brought his vision down towards his hooves, he saw how the situation underneath his belt had continued to evolve while his head was in the clouds. His package had started tearing apart the fabric of his slacks, revealing the also-strained but markedly more stretchy material of his briefs underneath. Individual strings of dark-indigo cotton were all that kept the legs of the pants from falling free from the waistband. They ran taut against the curvature of his fat, swelling balls and the forceful drive of his glans as more and more inches of his hyper-sized horse cock poked out from its vein-covered sheath. Precum started dribbling out of the tip, staining his white, elastic underwear with wetness to match the already dew-covered surface of his pants’ knees and torn-up zipper region. Siegfried could feel the grey band of his briefs dig into his back as their front stretched forward. Any pretense of modesty Siegfried cared to uphold while standing out in his yard was completely out the window now, as the all-but exposed, twenty-inch section of his tree trunk half-chub threatened to bring even his underwear to its breaking point. The elastic fibers trembled to contain him. His erection jutted far out from his lap; anyone looking out at him through the window could tell exactly how excited he was. Siegfried’s “excitement” was so large that it cast a shadow over the entirety of the goblins’ cardboard box, eclipsing the glow of the porch lamp that sat above everyone’s heads.

As Siegfried’s chest continued to tighten, his blood pumping hard and fast to sustain the continued swelling of his manhood, he slowly, deliberately kneeled back down to get a grip on his fantastic birthday gift. He slotted his hands, more than massive enough to palm a basketball with ease, into a couple of oval-shaped holes in the sides of the box. His fingers brushed along the pointed ear of one of the goblins inside, startling them into a frenzied state of less-than-quiet whispering and jumping in place. The sturdy cardboard box shook in Siegfried’s hands as he hoisted it through the doorframe, excited rambling filtering out through the breathing holes.

“ _Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!”_ one of the rental babes quickly mumbled. As the initial shock of Siegfried’s presence wore off, she devolved back into slurred speech. The drool rolled down her cheeks as she shook herself up and down in the box, lost in the mind-melting fantasy of what her new master might do to her. “ _H-he’s reahlly heeeeeahr!_ ”

“ _Hey!”_ the other snapped. “ _S-stop shaking on that thing and get yourself ready! Do you remember anything from training?”_

Before things between the two mystery-goblins could escalate into an argument, Siegfried carelessly dropped the box onto the high surface of his home’s dining room table. When the seat of the package smacked against the table’s hard, oak surface, both of the voices inside let out sharp “ _eep!_ ”s that trailed off into cozy, mellow moans. The towering minotaur’s dick twitched underneath the table, continuing to spit out inch by inch of shaft from his seemingly bottomless sheath. He exhaled strongly from flared nostrils. He could see his own breath as it escaped from the inferno raging in his chest and mixed with the relatively cool air of his climate-controlled home. Digging his nails under the edge of the tape, Siegfried pulled all of it off of the center seam where the two ends of cardboard met. Hastily, he pulled the top of the box apart to finally reveal the presents waiting inside.

There, propped up by their backs against opposite walls of the box, were the two goblins promised by the packed-in letter. Both of them were seated with their legs held above their head and hands tied behind their back – whoever packed them in clearly wanted them to look as enticing as possible upon opening their box, and that person had succeeded wonderfully. The tiny gals were held in place by a bit of red rope that wrapped around their stomachs and tied tightly to blunt hooks mounted on the cardboard. Although hard to see while they were still squirming with their big, pillowy asses smushed into the floor, Sieg also caught a glimpse of those “plugs” mentioned in the company letter. Both of the goblins had a couple centimeters of wide, fist-sized rods sticking out of their holes: two for each goblin. Their abdomens framed subtle outlines of the plugs as well. A bulging dome jutted out from just above each of their bellybuttons – though, for goblins as short as them, that was less than half a foot of length away from their quivering, pink clits.

As they looked up from their bondage at their new half-bull master, pleading with big, hungry eyes for him to untie them and finally put their aching bodies to use as his two-day sex-slaves, Siegfried pulled his eyes away from their stomach bulges for long enough to notice the name-plates strung around their necks like jewelry. One was apparently named “Ada,” and the other was named “Mira.”

Ada was the first to shake off the sudden pleasure of having her plugs punch against the ends of her womb when Siegfried unknowingly slammed the two of them ass-first onto the table. As her panting slowed and her eyes readjusted to the light, she looked Siegfried up and down the way a talent scout looks up a model. Obviously, Siegfried thought, she was the “veteran” that Oro had ordered. Ada had a different kind of air about her – an experienced, “seen-everything” kind of aura. Still, she seemed to enjoy being plugged up all the same. The plugs inside of her even looked a little bigger than those of her companion goblin. Once Ada had taken in all the could from her limited view of Siegfried’s built torso and handsome face, she winked at him and licked her lips. Her tongue was surprisingly long, so long in fact that it could touch the tip of her button-nose. She slathered up the surface of her big, luscious lips, painted by golden lipstick of the same hue as the two hoop earrings that dangled delicately from her triangular ears. When she’d finally made her O-shaped mouth just as wet as her dripping pussy, she pulled her tongue back in to hide out of site behind the ever-so-slightly visible tips of her pointed teeth. Droop oozed out from her lips and onto her breasts. It slid into the valley of her ample cleavage, cleavage that laid between enormous, mint-colored breasts that spilt out from her frame to completely eclipse her ribcage, and pooled against her sternum. On a bigger woman, those breasts wouldn’t look quite as impressive; however, on Ada’s diminutive, three-foot body, they made her look even more stacked than Oro. Ada’s waist was thin, which further exaggerated the size of her mouth-watering milkers. Her hips and butt were nice and tight too – just enough cushion to send ripples rolling over once things got exciting.

While Ada was already preparing herself to receive whatever this big, brown-furred bull had to offer, Mira was still reeling from the impact of her collision with the ground. Her emerald-green toes curled above her head, and her hips vibrated from side to side as she unconsciously tried to move her plug even deeper into her cunt. She wanted it so deep that she’d only be satisfied after it was swallowed up completely. The plush lips below her smooth pubic mound and meaty thighs trembled and leaked even more fluid than Ada could drool out through her mouth. Mira’s eyes were practically rolled into the back of her head, having lost the focus she summoned to look briefly at her new mino-stud lover. Her eyes didn’t have the time to focus and take in his image before she lost herself to orgasm again. Mira’s juices started to soak through the lining of the box, getting the table sticky as the sweet smell of her sweat and girlcum wafted into Siegfried’s nose with an even more powerful punch than before. Her breathing was laborious, making her modest chest tremble as she sucked in short bursts of air between moans. As she pushed her gigantic, face-crushing ass deeper into her toys, Mira swayed her head gently from side to side. It seemed to Sieg like she was falling asleep – her head lurching back up and her eyelids jumping open whenever her ears hit her shoulder. Mira was the epitome of the mind-broken cock-sock. She looked so comfortable with her role, and at the same time filled with boundless enthusiasm to receive even that menial silicone cock up her newbie holes. She didn’t have the same presence of mind as her senior onahole goblin, Ada. Siegfried doubted Mira would be able to service him nearly as well as the big-titted bombshell would, but he knew Mira seemed like a hell of a lot more fun to rail like a thoughtless meat-slave; that idea of a plush, squirming, living condom wrapped around his cock was exactly what got him so fascinated with the idea of fucking a goblin in the first place.

Still – what a shame it would be to leave one of them sitting in the box all weekend. Oro bought him two servants for the weekend, so he’d make use of them both.

A little clumsily (owed in large part to his overwhelming lust and distractingly throbbing sex), Siegfried undid Ada and Mira’s restraints. As he struggled with the ropes keeping them hog-tied and propped up, Ada took it upon herself to start up a simple conversation.

“So, big boy,” she cooed as she ogled the rippling muscles on his big, strong arms. “like what you see?”

“Oh, more than you know…”

Siegfried’s massive shaft had torn up most of his underwear at this point. Just barely held back from bursting free and painting the opposite wall in precum, all Sieg needed was for one more string to snap. His mottled, dark-pink cock was tightly packed into a loop, his dribbling head pointed down at his hooves as the delightful tension in his forcibly curved shaft coaxed out even more growth. Steadily, and as his overly full sack gurgled and groaned, Siegfried was finally approaching his full erection. All it took was for Ada to get a little grabby, caressing his arm as it brushed past her breasts, to pump the last quantum of blood into his engorged fuck-stuck and burst through the final thread of his cloth prison.

The elastic band of his underwear snapped in two, sending it flying off behind some piece of furniture from where it would never be retrieved. Siegfried’s pussy-pounder shot straight up to smack the table from underneath. The impact’s “ _THUD!”_ was louder than a thunder clap, and it lifted the legs of the table a couple inches off the ground. Since Ada had just been freed from her restraints, the collision flung her a couple of inches into the air. Her eyes widened almost as large as her saucer-like nipples, evidently taken by surprise at how powerful the table had just been smacked. The thud was also just enough to finally strike the last bit of Mira’s dildo entirely into her hungry cunt, which swallowed it up entirely. Her lips closed behind it, leaving no trace that she was being penetrated but the bulge in her stomach.

“Oh my _GOD!_ ” Ada shouted, looking out from the box to see Siegfried’s pulsating schlong.

Now that his bottoms were completely ripped to shreds, his glans extended well out from beyond the edge of the dining table. It squirted precum out in thick, heavy ropes with such velocity that they landed squarely on the wall a good distance away. Shots flew out of his rod like arrows let free from a tightly-strung bow, refusing to surrender to gravity as it struggled to pull his rocketing seed down to the earth. Instead, Siegfried’s sticky cock-snot would only meet the floor after it had finished dribbling down the plaster and molding. More than a fair number of splotches even made their way onto the ceiling above as precum splashed against precum from the continuous, non-stop ropes his railgun cock fired off.

Ada pulled her jaw off the table surface, catching herself as even more drool oozed out of her open mouth. She was salivating at the sight of Sieg’s prodigious level of production. Tingles flared up in the back of her mouth as her salivary glans poured out more and more wetness for her master to enjoy when he stretched her jaw open wide for the throat-fucking of a lifetime. While Mira was still obsessing over the baby’s toy her cunt had swallowed up, Ada climbed frantically out of the box and jumped into Siegfried’s button-popping chest.

“O-oooh, Master!” She squealed as he fumbled to catch her. In his arms, she continued to beg, pointing down at his sheath: the fluffy root of his enormous red rocket. “Is that thing really real?”

“More real than these,” he replied, pulling the dildos out from her undercarriage.

Ada, distracted by his supreme bitch-buster, was startled by Siegfried’s intrusion into her tunnel. He tossed her tiny plugs off to the side, leaving her to gape as she awaited their replacement. As her juices flowed out of her pussy and splattered onto his cock, he brought her ass right up to his face. Siegfried squinted, looking deeply into the pulsating, steamy cavern of her goblin honeypot. All of the rippling folds quivered as she breathed. Her walls oozed with an unnatural amount of girl-goo. The scent of her well-kept womb made its way even deeper into his nostrils, permeating his lungs and setting his entire body aflame with the desire to breed.

“ _F-feed meee_ …”

The words were faint – just barely loud enough for Siegfried to hear. For a moment, he pulled himself away from the enticing thought of railing Ada right there with the windows open. Those words came from Mira; in fact, those were some of the very few words Siegfried remembered her saying since he found the girls’ package. While Ada was a little better composed, able to at least synthesize some coherent sentences while her pussy was plugged, Mira was a complete mess. Until this point, most all of what she could do was moan. Now, she repeated herself many times over asking for the same thing.

“ _F-fheed me…”_

“ _Feeeeed mee….”_

Her weak cries to be fed did remind Sieg of one of those important instructions that Green Sleeve left him on that note: “ _Feed your goblin at least a quarter gallon of semen a day.”_ As the groaning of his cum factories got loud enough to drown out the low hum of the house’s AC, he didn’t feel worried at all about being able to meet his girls’ nutritional needs. Once he’d given them their meal for the day, he could forget about it and use them in whichever way he pleased.

“Let me finish getting these ropes off you first,” Siegfried replied. He was unsure about whether or not Mira could hear him, but he felt more at ease talking to her a little bit before doing what he was about to do.

He set Ada down at the edge of the table, letting her gawk some more at his steaming horse dick. She fiddled with her clit, staring at the goop-covered silicone toys that the minotaur had so rudely pried out of her and tossed far, far out of reach. The stimulus vacuum her empty pussy was left to agonize over only made Ada hornier, waiting for her stud to finish untying her partner so that she could be fed too.

With slightly quicker work than before, he undid the rest of Mira’s bindings. Still shaking just as badly as before, simultaneously going through cock-withdrawal and writhing at the feeling of the dildo she’d swallowed up poking her sweet-spot, she crawled on her hands and knees to the same table-edge that Ada waited on.

Now that both of his new girls were ready for feeding, Siegfried could set their meal on the table with them. He hiked his massive rod up from under the table, jerking his hips to generate the momentum needed to free it from the influence of gravity. His balls bounced up with them. The minotaur’s hundred-pound manhood landed atop the table with a hefty “ _WHAP!!_ ”, right between the two gob smacked goblins. No matter how long they took to look at it, inspecting its length, mentally calculating its tremendous girth, or obsessing over his faucet-like leaking of pre, Ada and Mira couldn’t help but fall in love over, and over, and over again. Each and every time they blinked, tearing their sight away from Siegfried’s gifted tool for a fraction of a second, their hearts broke a little. Their complete admiration of him stymied their ability to even accept his implicit offering to drink from his pouring glans. Ada’s feet trembled, along with her plump lower-lip. Mira’s arms gave out and she fell face-first into the broad side of his shaft; then able to sniff up more of his scent, her entire body began to shake twice as hard. If these girls couldn’t feed themselves, Siegfried thought, he’d have absolutely no complaints about lending them a hand.

With balls so full he felt like they’d burst, brought to produce an excess of baby batter by the miniature gals that had inflamed his breeding instincts, Siegfried roughly grabbed Ada by the torso. His minotaur body was so massive that he could almost complete a circle around her body with his hands, but the shortstack’s unnaturally endowed bust left Siegfried’s thumbs just short of being able to touch. He buried them in her breasts instead, flicking and pushing into Ada’s nipples. His touch was soft at first, making Ada moan softly and ask for more.

“O-oh, _fuck_ …That feels so good.”

Siegfried’s cock twitched, jumping slightly off the table and knocking Mira onto her back. Praise like that was something Siegfried loved to hear. He just liked knowing he was doing a good job for his mate. As he moved her over to the end of his cum cannon, he continued to toy with her breasts. As the groping got rougher, milk started spraying out of Ada’s wide, bowl-sized areolae. It dripped down on Siegfried’s slimy, freshly-emerged cock – more lubricant for Ada’s imminent feeding.

“ _Nnnnnghh~!_ ” Ada clenched her jaw, trying her best to stifle a shout. “ _Nnn-noooo…Give me_ your _milk!_ ”

Siegfried’s cock was so close to her tongue she could practically taste it. The thick miasma of musk and evaporating precum on Siegfried’s dick began to condense inside of her cheeks. She _could_ taste him, but not nearly enough to satisfy her carnal desires. He pushed her mouth-first into a fat glob of pre just as it emerged from his urethra: a fresh, juicy plum that burst in her cheeks and drip down her neck and collarbone.

That modest lump of seminal fluid was only the appetizer to her eight-course meal. As Siegfried forcibly cocked Ada’s neck back by grabbing and pulling at her voluminous, chestnut twin-tails, her neck opened wide to accept the main course. Pillowy lips wrapped fully around his titan of a cock, airways open for a pounding, Ada was about to have her dinner pumped directly into her stomach.

Putting her goblin body’s durability and stretchiness to full use, Siegfried yanked Ada half-way down his cock in one swift movement. Her golden lipstick smeared in thick streaks over his red pole, leaving a blurry ring where friction brought her to a stop. Her neck was dilated effortlessly to mold around her master’s tree-trunk cock, and its flared tip pushed her gut out a whole foot past her toes. Even with her body pushed to such extremes, Siegfried could feel her inner-walls hugging his dick tightly. Throat-fucking a goblin was almost an unreal experience; he felt as though a thousand tiny fists were massaging at the underside of his shaft every time she gagged, coaxing the accumulated precum out of his meat and getting him ready to blow his load.

As Ada’s belly grew one month, two months, three months, and four months pregnant with a sloshing orb of bull’s milk, Siegfried continued to pump her forward and back. Every successive stroke he made with his living onahole brought the golden lipstick ring closer to his base. By the time he was ready to explode in his whimpering whore, her mouth had made it past and gotten snagged on his medial ring. Like a miniature knot, there was no pulling Ada off of Siegfried until he softened up a little bit. She wouldn’t have to worry about that for long, though; Siegfried pulled Ada in one last time, and his cum came rushing into her already flooded gut.

Sighing deeply in relief, Siegfried held the veteran cock-slave on his shivering rod for a while as he emptied his pent-up balls. Normally, he’d already have drained himself by this time in the night. It was rare for Oro or one of his daughters not to have fucked him dry, so having a warm hole to unload into even while they were gone was, honestly, the best gift they could have possibly given him. Once Ada was full enough to use as a beanbag chair, Siegfried pulled his still spurting cock out of her mouth. She gasped for air, coughing and pleading for more in-between breaths as Sieg lowered her to rest on a chair so tall she couldn’t get off herself.

“ _Mmmooooooooore…”_ She greedily demanded.

Seconds would have to wait. Before Ada could be rewarded again, Siegfried had to feed his other waiting pet the leftovers.

Now that Mira was Siegfried’s sole focus, she nodded in nonverbal delight. The only sound she was capable of generating with her voice was an almost dog-like panting. Siegfried was sure that if she had a tail, she’d be wagging it; in fact, the gyrations of her enormous, wobbling ass were close enough. Their clapping was music to Sieg’s ears…the wonderful symphony of a behind worth pounding into for hours on end, smacking against itself in a way only the fattest asses can.

“Aa-ah! Dick!” Mira shouted excitedly the minute Siegfried’s head was brought close enough to her face to overcome her blurred and unfocused vision.

Immediately, she glomped onto its surface to lash with her tongue. Mira sought, purely on instinct, to aggressively coat her mouth in the taste of her feeding pump. Siegfried was concerned at first that Mira, unfocused as she was for the entirety of the time since the box was opened, would have been a lazy pillow princess. As it turned out, she was an even more involved and stimulating lover than the veteran Ada was. Siegfried thought about why what might have been. Maybe her mind was just so thoroughly immersed in non-stop eroticism from her constant use as a sex toy, and she hadn’t yet learned how to “come up for air.” Whatever the reason was, Siegfried was happy to reap the benefits of her education as a willing, enthusiastic cocksleeve.

Even before being able to impale her throat with his cock, Siegfried could feel his sack starting to tense up from Mira’s tongue bath. The subtle pokes and deep licks she made with her goblin tongue tickled her master’s cock in all the right ways. Preempting another explosive ejection of cum, robust ropes of pre slid out of his shaft like they. As if she had some sort of psychic power to sense its coming, Mira shifted her face over to Siegfried’s urethra before it had even started to crown with his clear and gooey nectar. She planted her lips on his hole with even more enthusiasm than before, French-kissing his cumvein so that her tastebuds could experience their meal as soon as possible.

Mira’s cheeks fattened up immediately with taur-pre. Her oral cavity filled up within seconds, meaning whatever she couldn’t chug down with her throat came spitting and bubbling out her nose. Her emerald-green face went flush with a reddish tint as Siegfried’s overwhelming flavor took over her tastebuds. Even as his urethra was distended for his outpouring of cock-snot, Mira’s tongue lashing would not abate. Servicing him with greater zeal than she’d ever exhibited for anything, she lapped his ooze into her stuffed cheeks before it could naturally cross through his glans. His testes groaned. Her stomach did the same. Both bits of their anatomies growing larger, rounder, and fuller. As Siegfried’s mind started to go blank, he could swear he hear muffled giggling coming from Mira. Tickling a tender spot a couple inches deep into his cock, Mira finally triggered her desert.

As the fluid draining into her stomach turned from transparent to creamy, her loins erupted in orgasm too. The mere taste of Siegfried’s seed was enough to make her box weep. Mira’s natural pudge, already expanded far beyond the size of pregnancy by Sieg’s pre, bloated wildly from the spattering of baby batter crashing into her. While his white painted her insides, her female ejaculate painted the table. Her vaginal walls clenched down as she came, pushing out the swallowed-up dildo she’d been savoring. It popped out of her with a satisfying “ _PUK,”_ leaving her well-stretched cunt gaping. Mira continued to squirt all over the table, her fluids dripping onto the floor as her eyes rolled back into her head. Finding himself unable to cut off his forced ejaculation, Siegfried completely evacuated his semen silos into the goblin. By the time the last drop landed lovingly onto her tongue, Mira was twice the size of her coworker. Two big goblin bellies jiggled in tandem with their breathing, one of them decently close to the ceiling.

Siegfried fell back into a chair of his own, right next to Ada, who was still pining for round 2. She swiped at his arms from her seat, but she couldn’t reach him. Her incredibly large dinner left her immobile – more distended cum-gut than goblin.

While catching his breath, wiping the sweat from his brow with a shoulder, Mira caught his eye again. Although in that moment he felt completely drained of vitality and virility, the incidental sight of the newbie goblin’s waiting pussy reinvigorated him many times over. Just the same as it had been when the dildo flew out and onto the floor, Mira’s cunt gaped to show the clearest view of her pulsating, inviting interior. Her honeypot moved in a way that begged for cock, cocertly communicating just how insatiable of a beast she was. The sight of her womb, pink and tiny at the end of her cavernous cocksleeve, reawakened Siegfried’s softening erection. It needed to be filled. Over-filled. Full enough to make her stomach look tiny.

Giving into his basal desires in a way he hadn’t in a very long time, Siegfried sprung back to his feet and came in close with his breathing cock-sock. His manhood was already raring to go again, firm as stone from his crushing desire to plow. He took the goblin’s legs into his hands, holding them up high to clear a straight path, and immediately jammed his hog into Mira’s cunt. Immediately as he entered, she came again, wetting his lap with her sweet-smelling girl-goo and holding his cock so tightly he’d think her life depended on it.

As soon as he got his colossal cunt-wrecker inside of Mira, Siegfried was awash with his own sense of pleasure and relief. The tightness in his chest melted away, and his pained, swollen erection lit up with a warm, tickling feeling. Mira was everything he hoped to find in a goblin, and then some. With a big, dumb grin plastered across his face and an even bigger goblin skewered on his shaft, Siegfried grabbed up the excess rope from Ada and Mira’s original packing. A wonderful idea had just passed his mind: An idea that would help him make good use of Oro’s gift for every second of the weekend.

While Mira squirmed and giggled on Sieg’s tool, he tied her hands together with a long piece of rope that he’d slung over his neck. Just like that, with a couple of knots, goblin and minotaur bodies were bound together. Now Mira’s body was held up against Siegfried’s muscular chest, only to be let go when Green Sleeve came knocking at his door to take her back from him. Having his cock inside of her was pure bliss – Siegfried didn’t plan more than a scant few second of his special couple days outside of her magical womb. This arrangement didn’t really allow for Mira to receive her meal tomorrow or the day after, but Sieg was more than sure that what she’d already swallowed was more than enough to keep her from going hungry. His calorie-dense cum could probably feed her for an entire week.

Mira’s supremely soft buns rested provocatively against Siegfried’s lap. All he needed to do was buck a little bit to send ripples running across her ass’s expansive surface; it was like bumping his front into a mound of whipped cream. With the goblin’s fattened bellybutton already just inches from the floor, Siegfried gripped the sides of her ample behind and started to pump. Soon, her stomach would touch the floor. Then, the walls. If she got him really excited, maybe even the ceiling. Even then, that would just be the first of many, many fillings she’d receive before Monday.

Siegfried flexed his kegels, squeezing his cumvein shut to prolong his thrusting for as long as possible. His goblin plapped against him – the sound of her giant, dump truck ass clapping mixed over his gurgling balls and both of their heavy breathing. Being inside of Mira felt even better than Ada’s blowjob. The warmth, the gentle gentile massaging of every drop of virile sperm out of his lovely cock, and the tight squeeze were all the same, just a hundred times better. Every thrust inward pushed deeper into Mira’s womb. Her baby-cage wouldn’t let go, forming a seal that kept him from pulling out any more than he fed in. As Siegfried bucked his hips harder, fighting to get in deeper and deeper, his sloshing cum factories swung back and forth with so much power it generated a breeze that wafted musk and sex into Ada’s dizzied eyes and throughout the entire house.

As both minotaur and goblin pleasure escalated to their climax, Siegfried pulled a half-asleep Ada up to his face to stick his tongue inside of. He pulled the startled gal down onto his snout, penetrating her trembling honeypot and drinking the nectar within to set himself completely over the edge. As he shoved his medial ring past Mira’s cervix, his dam finally broke. A torrent of white just as big as his last came crashing against the end of Mira’s womb as both she and her eaten-out other screamed in simultaneous orgasm. The tied-up cocksleeve’s belly bloated out even further than it already was, flattening against the floor as a whole new organ of hers turned into another a balloon for Siegfried to inflate. The tight seal of her labia around the base of his third leg kept most all of it from spill out – at least to a certain point. Close to the end of his orgasm, the grip of her lips gave out. Glops of cream spilled out onto the floor to join all the precum he’d shot out in his pre-sex excitement only minutes ago. Less than an hour into his arrival back home, and the entire place was already a complete sex-stained mess. The living room was half goblin-belly, but the weekend was still young…

After wiping the girlcum off his cheeks and setting Ada down for a much-deserved rest, Siegfried retired to his room with Ada still in tow. Her enormous, cumflated body knocked down chairs along the way, even bursting the bedroom door off its hinges, but Siegfried didn’t care. He was handy enough to fix those up when he’d finally had his fill of filling. Lounging with his back against his mattress, he decided to go at it for a couple more rounds before falling asleep.

As his legs and her stomach hung over the foot of the bed, he thrust up toward the ceiling. Mira was still mounted firmly on her master’s cock, moaning and groaning like an animal as her brain melted from the sustained, mind-blowing pleasure. Siegfried’s hips bounced, and so did she – her movements mimed that of a cowgirl holding onto the back of a wild stallion. He enjoyed the show so much that he decided to reward her with another load, then another, and another. Every time he came, more of his cum came flooding back out of Mira’s pussy and onto his waist. No matter how many times he reached orgasm, how flooded the bedroom got, or how massively inflated Mira’s womb became, Siegfried’s cock refused to soften. He marveled at the incredible elasticity Mira’s goblin hole, bringing her in closer to hug like the “stuffed animal” she was as he slipped into sleep. His throbbing rod kept squirting out ropes of cum thicker than her neck out into her hospitable box every few minutes. In his dreams, he fantasized about the weekend ahead, fucking Mira into a twitching puddle of lust. She dreamed of the same thing.

The next day came, and Siegfried woke up happy as a kid on Christmas to find Mira still lodged firmly on his morning wood. Quite a bit of semen had slipped its way out of the failing seal around his girth last night. Her bulging gut was a lot smaller now – small enough even to show off the outline of his erection again. Siegfried saw it as a fun goal to chase throughout the day: Get Mira filled up just as big again, and then some. Greeting her by leaning up off his back, holding her neck back, and sticking his tongue deep into her throat as a “good morning kiss,” Mira’s eyes shot wide open. Siegfried could feel her walls clamp back down on him again as the rest of her body melted like butter in his fingers.

All morning, Siegfried went about his normal morning routine with Mira in tow, still with her arms tied to his neck by a rope and with her pussy plugged up leagues better than it had been with that company-provided plaything. As he washed the smell of last night’s breeding session off his and her body, he was inside her. As he prepared a breakfast for himself, he was inside her. As he sat down to casually enjoy some television, he was inside her. Siegfried had taken up a mindless addiction to Mira’s cunt, feeling its pleasures all day long and squirting out a load into it whenever he had the urge. For the entire weekend, he completely neglected Ada’s cries for cock. She crawled all over him, begging to be treated the same way Mira was being used, but all without her cries being answered. Siegfried would suck on her breasts and eat her out, quenching his thirst with her sweet, plentiful milk and flowing juices, making her cum so hard that her squirts hit the ceiling, but not even once did he consider pulling out of Mira to satisfy her craving for cock. He was more than obliged to get Ada off; in fact, he derived a lot of pleasure himself by doing that. Much to Ada’s chagrin though, Siegfried was too far-gone in his obsession over Mira’s cunt to take the thought of switching toys seriously. Her cries for sex were always silenced too early by his masterful oral skills, leaving Ada too exhausted to keep on asking.

By the end of his second night with them both, Mira’s cum-tummy had grown so large that he couldn’t push her through the bedroom door; he had to sleep on the couch in the living room. Ada, still working on the calories from her day’s old meal but starving to be bred, writhed beside him. It drove her mad that she couldn’t even so much as touch Siegfried’s pleasure pole with her hand, let alone slobber down on it with whatever mouth she could. Instead, Siegfried just picked her up again to smush down into his face. His thick tongue stretching her out more than any toys ever had, but not nearly enough for her own liking. Before she could ask him again to be bred, her breath was stolen away by yet another orgasm and she was set back down so that Siegfried could get back to pumping his other broodmare with both hands.

Monday finally came, and Ada’s condition had only gotten worse. Her hair was a mess, and tears of frustration left light marks on her cheeks where they’d dried away. Siegfried had just left her alone at home that morning, having taken himself and Mira for an exhibitionist trip to the corner store for a few things before Oro and his daughters finally came back. Once they did, the two goblins would have to be packed back in their box for return-shipping. The store trip wasn’t necessary – in truth, Siegfried just wanted to show his toy off in the daylight before he finally had to part with her. She’d been so good to him; he only wanted to show everyone else what a good girl she’d been. While he was busy nonchalantly standing at the counter to pay for a pack of powdered doughnuts, politely chatting up a very flustered checkout girl from behind his gigantic, bloated green condom, Ada bit a pillow while she desperately fisted herself. She would give anything to have him inside her. Time was running out on her rental period to this household, and she had stayed up with nightmares all of last night about never seeing him or his beautiful tool ever again.

As she shouted profanities at the roof of the living room, getting nowhere with her rough self-stimulation, the door finally opened. Like a guardian angel descending from the heavens to help her reach satisfaction, Siegfried walked into the room with Mira swinging limp and unconscious on his cock. Mira was filled to the size of a car again, and Ada was filled with jealousy.

Siegfried set his bags down by the door. He hadn’t noticed Ada laying there furiously jilling off, as the other goblin’s immense bloat obscured his view of the ground. It was only after Ada came rushing at him, grabbing onto and hugging his leg tightly, that he recognized that she was there. She whined up at him.

“Masterrrr! P-pleeeease…” The desperation in Ada’s voice was palpable. “Fuck me too, before I have to go back! I’m just as good as Mira – better, even!” She’d say anything to get Siegfried’s attention.

Her breasts wrapped around Siegfried’s shin, enveloping the entire circumference of his leg in her stuffy cleavage. He could feel her sweat and drool rubbing into his fur. He could feel her hot, stuttered breathing against his leg. Ada’s knees knocked clumsily against each other and against his shin as she struggled to keep herself standing. She was still obscured from his sight, hiding out under the massive shadow of his bottomless, endlessly producing, grumbling sack, but the things he could sense from her touch painted clear enough of a picture of the mess she’d been reduced to.

Neither of the goblins came to him that Friday evening in pristine mental condition – they were both, by nature, some level of crazily cock-addled. Ada, though, had clearly fallen into a terrible state. Siegfried never intended to send a woman home feeling unsatisfied, especially not as deeply unsatisfied as Ada presented; that just wasn’t in his nature. He had just gotten so thoroughly caught-up in his fun with Mira. He had thought all this time that the ways he serviced Ada had been enough for her, but this was a moment of renewed clarity. He’d clearly left her out in the cold. Her womb ached for him, waiting to be filled with his warm, virile seed. His family would be home soon, so he had to make it up to Ada before they did and stole all his affection back for themselves.

Blindly reaching down to her, Siegfried laid his palm gently on Ada’s frizzled mop. She jumped at the sudden arrival of physical contact before easing into his touch. Slowly, Ada lifted her arms to hold onto Siegfried’s hand. She tugged to bring it down lower, in front of her face, and Siegfried loosened his muscles to oblige. Staring intently at his comparatively massive hand, she marveled at his 5-inch long fingers. As her breathing got heavier, eyes crossing and vision blurring, she descended deeper into her lustful delusions. His digits were just so meaty…so long. She imagined them as firm, thick cocks – five presents from her master, all for her to enjoy. As Ada lowered Siegfried’s hand even further, forcing his hand to rub against her clit, she shivered like a young doe. As soon as Siegfried brushed past her labia, her spine straightened up as the electric jolt of an orgasm permeated her entire body. Just his touch was enough to set her off, but still not enough to quench her thirst. She could go again, and again, and again. Nothing could calm her but his real, genuine bitch-breaking cock. Ada reached up, body almost so weak she couldn’t lift her arms above her head again, and sunk her fingers into the pulsating flesh of his kiloliter balls.

“ _Phleeeahs…_ ” She slurred in a feeble whisper.

“Okay,” Siegfried assured, patting her head again to keep her calm. “It’s _aaaaaaaaaaaall_ yours until I have to send you back.”

Ada’s mind was too weak to understand what he’d said just then, but he was about to show her the treasure she’d been begging for for over 48 hours. For the first time in days since he put it on, Siegfried untied the rope that kept Mira attached to him like an onahole necklace. Even after her restraints were undone, she stayed knotted to Siegfried’s ridiculous girth. Her cumflated blob of an abdomen sloshed forward, hitting the floor but absorbing all of the impact of its quick, heavy descent. As Mira lay asleep, face down in a bed of her own thousand-gallon womb, Siegfried squeezed his grip over the silhouette of her juicy hips for one last time. Pulling the goblin forward, his dripping-wet cock started to reveal itself again. Having not touched air since he punched into Mira’s tunnel on Friday night, Siegfried’s cock was immaculately moist. The sheen of cum, pre and goblin juice was slathered on so thick that Ada could drown in it. As she looked up, eyes wide open and her mouth starting to water uncontrollably again, Ada stammered nonsense in display of her pure, overwhelming, and animal lust. As Siegfried slid Mira further and further off of his cock, strings and globs of sexual fluids falling onto the floor with _“GLUURPG”_ s and “ _SPLOORTCH”_ s that drowned out every other sound around them, Ada made silent prayers in worship of every centimeter of minotaur dick she was about to receive.

Siegfried had to tug extra hard to plop his flare out of Mira’s pussy, but he was finally free. With one goblin now napping contently, plenty of cum tucked away in her babymaker, it was time to breed the other. Then, hopefully, they’d both be able to go home happy.

Now that her mate was ready, Ada scrambled to her arms and knees, presenting herself under the shadow and the dripping residues of his yard-long erection. She waited, trembling with her ass up in the air, until Siegfried spoke up.

“No, turn around.”

Ada quickly did as he demanded, rolling over like a dog and laying on her back. Her enormous breasts fell on either side of her body, covering up her shoulders and leaking milk out onto the already goo-coated floor. Her breasts were so large that she could pin herself to the floor under their own gravity. Ada had no problems with laying like that, though. If that was how he’d like to fuck her, then that was how she’d let him. She’d do anything to please Master – let him fuck her however he liked. All she wanted was for it to actually, finally happen.

The minotaur reeled his lower body back far enough for the begging green-skinned bimbo to peek out from underneath his heaving sex. Lowering himself closer to the floor so that he could penetrate her from where she was, Siegfried readied the tip of his cock right up against Ada’s plump lips. She clutched the carpet with both hands, bracing herself to finally take in her master’s beastly lung-puncher. As he started to push himself forward, parting her labia so that he could be swallowed up by her well-trained, stretchable cunt, she tightened her grasp so that she wouldn’t be pushed away.

A couple of seconds of mashing Siegfried’s oozing cock against Ada’s trembling quim, and her body finally started to loosen up. All it took was one more thrust. Molding around his mammoth pole, Ada’s goblin pussy swallowed up a foot of Siegfried’s length all at once. As the bulge of his cock stretched her gut out past her vision, she came again, and more violently than ever before. All of the muscles in her body gave out. The fibers of the carpet slipped right out of her tingling fingers, the back of her head dropped down to splash into the wet puddle of lube, and her legs collapsed onto what portion of Siegfried’s veiny cock hadn’t yet been pushed inside. She couldn’t articulate any shapes with her lips any longer, so all that escape was a low, droning, continuous moan.

“ _Ghuuuuuuuuuahh…._ ”

Her pelvic floor tightened, hugging his trunk with all the same tightness and love that Mira’s walls had. The muscles in her nether region shivered and convulsed. Her heart beat so fast Siegfried could feel it through her entire body, thumping against his dick from every angle. While the rest of her body went as limp as a doll, the flesh around Siegfried put on the most sensual massage he’d ever experienced.

“Fuck…” Siegfried exclaimed. “You might actually feel better than Mira after all. Come here…”

Now that the groaning fuck-toy was within his reach, Siegfried could hold her down the rest of the way. He stood up, effortlessly lifting her off the floor with him, and held her torso in one hand and her head in the other. He pulled her in close, shoving his tongue down her throat again: The smallest reward he could think of for being such a good onahole to him. Ada’s eyes rolled back into her head as she came once more from the joy of being spit roasted by a man’s tongue and his hyper cock.

Before she had long enough to get used to deepthroating him with both mouths at once, Siegfried shoved her down again. This time, she slammed against his lap as the rest of his cock was pushed through her cervix all in one swift and painless move. In fact, what she felt was quite the opposite of pain. Ada’s brain was already firing at full speed – raw, carnal pleasure flooding every single neuron – but this drowned them even further. She’d be feeling the euphoria from this dicking all year. Her pleasure centers would be surging with dopamine 24/7 just to catch up with the hundreds of orgasms supplied to her every time Siegfried’s dick so much as twitched. Every single one of the inch-wide veins on his mind-melting cock felt like heaven.

While she was stuck in her own world, unable to escape from the bliss of her womb stretching out bigger than her entire body, Siegfried jerked her up and down his shaft. His speed escalated, accelerating from gentle rocking to forceful smacking. Ada’s breasts wobbled as he fucked her, her nipples tracing circles in the air as his rhythmic pace accelerated even further. Sieg could feel an orgasm starting in himself too. Trillions of sperm cells koncked at the base of his cock. His balls started welling up with seminal fluid at a field-flooding page. The more he thrust, the more times he and Ada plapped together, the closer he inched to letting it all go; however, Siegfried wanted to hold it in. He wanted to _really_ pay Ada off well for all the waiting she had to go through. His inner voices started to chant in his head:

“ _Breed…fill…_ ”

The chanting grew louder, and his balls did too. Ada could feel that something was coming, but she also wanted his load to get as big as it possibly could be. Her cervix clenched down at the base of his cock, damming up his urethra so that even if Sieg let himself slip she might buy a couple more moments of glorious buildup. Siegfried, lost entirely in fucking his rented goblin hole, stood teetering on the edge of release.

Just then, the door opened behind Siegfried.

“O-oh! Sieg, honey!” Oro shouted in delight, having just gotten back from her far-away trip. “Look at _you!_ You kept those girls busy, huh?”

Oro took in the sights in her living room, more than happy that her surprise gift seemed to have been (and still was) perfect. Siegfried was having the time of his life stretching out that cute little green girl, and Oro was thrilled to have walked in with it happening. She made her hubby’s tool look bigger than ever! She could see that he was in a trance, ever-so-close to letting it all go, and sneaked up to him to do something she knew would get him to lose control. It _always_ did.

Kneeling down behind him, swiping his thin bull’s tail out of the way, Oro parted her husband’s cheeks and stuck her tongue into his ass. She probed around for just a couple moments before finding and pressing deeply into his prostate. That was the final trigger. Siegfried’s roiling testes shot their payload straight up his throbbing, burning cock and past Ada’s weak clamping. Her stomach ballooned out to twice, quadruple, and almost just as soon sixteen-times bigger than before. Just as he did to Mira, Siegfried’s cum flooded every nook and cranny of Ada’s womanhood. Baby batter shot up through her tubes and fertilized every egg they could reach. Millions of times more sperm than he’d need to fertilize her basket kept flooding into her womb, even after the deed had already been done. His urethra gaped open as gallon upon gallon kept pouring out. Oro could hear the sounds of her husband filling their four-foot toy filling the room. She kept rimming her beloved, relishing the auditory experience of their carnal orchestra. _GHLOOOOORRRPPHHHSH!_ The sound of the goblin slut’s swelling belly was music to her ears. She loved to listen to the noise of a happy husband, and this was where she knew Siegfried was always his happiest: filling someone up to the size of a garage.

A while later, Siegfried’s balls had emptied out the last of their cream. Ada shook and giggled lightly as she lay buried under her multi-ton cum-tummy. With the ordeal of his body-rocking orgasm over, his senses finally came back to him. Oro tapped his back, and he turned around in his slightly disoriented state to see who walked into his house.

“Oh, baby!” He jumped in surprise that his dear wife was finally back to see him. “I missed you so much – thank you so much for the birthday gift!”

They embraced one another by the door, which was wide open so that all could see the mountain of goblin belly clogging up the bartending family’s den.

“Oh, don’t mention it, dear. I’m really glad you enjoyed it.” She stared up at him, smiling. “Say…Do you wanna go at it with them again? One more time before we have to send them back? I wanna play with ‘em too…”


End file.
